Down in the Dumps
by ScatLover90
Summary: Ideologies clash as two emerald hunters compete to find the jewels, but they find a greater treasure instead. Lemon.


**Down in the Dumps**

The ruins were alive with the sound of emerald shards. The glistening, glowing jewels shined bright into the night as tricks and traps guarded them from guardians and thieves alike. Coincidentally, both a thief and a guardian were on the patrol for the missing shards.

"Damn, where is that last emerald piece", Knuckles swore under his breath. The bat thief, Rouge, had shattered the Master Emerald into a thousand pieces and now it was up to Knuckles to fix it before Angel Island fell from the sky. Rouge the bat had similar plans, as she races to collect the emerald pieces before Knuckles.

"I can't believe that red bufoon would do such a thing", Rouge muttered to herself. Knuckles had the audacity to shatter HER emerald after she stole it fair and square. "I still need to get one more shard in these dirty ruins", Rogue says. Rogue hovers and finally sees the shine of the last emerald below, as she dives for it, another hand grabs her.

"Hey, Bat Girl!" Knuckles yells. Rouge tries to recoil in shock, but Knuckles maintains a firm grip, "Hey this is no way to treat a lady!", Rogue yells. "Let me know if you see one", Knuckles retorts while grabbing the shard with his free hand. Rogue reaches for the shard, but can't reach it with Knuckles arm holding her, "How dare you steal my jewels you CREEP!", Rogue shouts.

"The Master Emerald is mine, you ding bat", Knuckles says, "I wouldn't give it up for anything". Rogue huffs and turns her head in defiance, "You would be atleast ten times cuter if you weren't such a brute", Rogue huffs. Knuckles turns to Rogue and yells back, "And you would be a million times hotter if you would just be more honest". Rogue kept her head turned away and spoke in a low voice, "Would you like me if I were more honest?", she asks.

Knuckles stared in confusion, "W-what!?". Rogue turns towards Knuckles, a visible blush covers her cheeks as she shouts, "And what about you! When will you be more honest!". Knuckles lets the jewel and Rogue go as he falls on his butt in shock. Rogue walks over to Knuckles and looms over him, "You really don't know how to treat a lady", she says in a sullen voice, "Just how long are you going to keep me waiting before you accept my feelings".

Knuckles looks at his feet and then glances at Rogue's glistening eyes on the verge of tears. She really was beautiful, but was all his really a game to get closer to him, or was she going to just break his heart just like she broke his emerald. "As you know, I've been fooled quite a few times in the past", Knuckles said. "I not trying to tri-" Rogue begins, but is interrupted by Knuckles, "But I'm going to trust you Rogue". Rogue looks at Knuckles before giggling.

"What's so funny", Knuckles asks, "Was this all a setup just to laugh at me!". Rogues waves her hand, "No No, it's just so funny to see you let you guard down like that", Amy begins giggling again. Rogue walks over to Knuckles and grabs his hand, "If you need any more reassurance, I'll show you how much I trust you". Knuckles gulps as Rouge begins removing her top, allowing her mammoth mammaries to spill out of their confinement and bounce before his eyes. "Do whatever comes natural, Big Red", Rogue says with a wink.

Knuckles nods his head and places Rouge on her knees before turning around. Chilli dogs come flyin out of his big red ass right into her titays like bam shit. "Gimme the chilli Knukka", Rogue yells most sexfully. Rogue Slaps her milk jusgs around the weenies and slobs on the knob like corn on the cob. The chilli flows down her chin into her silicon valley. Her breast jiggle and bounce with excretement as the chilli continues.

"Rouge I WANT YOUR CHILLI", Muh Knukka yells. "Take it all you fukking clown!", Rouge interjects while taking off her panties and pants and slappin her big fat bat tats. Knuckles can see her vagooogoo and her poopchute and then she drops the load right in his face. "Chillin like a villain" Rogue says as she buries Knuckles in her chuckles. Rogue farts musturds on his chest and spells her name in it.

Rogue takes the jewel and yells, "SMell ya later" as Knuckles lies buried in the chilli until he can eat his way out.

THEEND?


End file.
